Scarlet Knights
by AzaraFlames
Summary: Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?
1. Unexpected Attack from the Guild

**Yo! Jersey-chan Here! I want to say that my story, The Elemental Music Dragon Slayer will be deleted and will be replaced to a new and more adventurish and more understanding fanfic, this will be a new story.**

**Title: Scarlet Knights**

**Summary: **_Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?_

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Hurt & Comfort,Friendship**

**Rating: Rated T **

**Language: English (Of course!)**

* * *

Here's a little story for y'all~

**Lucy: Hello~**

**Me: Hi~**

**Lucy: Jersey-chan, Who is gonna be my partner?**

**Me: Maybe Happy.**

**Lucy: What?!**

**Me: Haha. No, it's not happy, but its gonna be a secret.**

**Lucy: Dang it!**

**Me: Why don't you just do your thing?**

**Lucy: What Thing?!**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Lucy: Oh yeah, Jersey-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Happy: *came out of nowhere* Aye!**

**Me and Lucy: WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Attack from the guild

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I was walking the sidewalks to the guild. I was thinking on what to do by now.

I then remembered that Me and Levy were going to the famous book store in Fiore because of its books that show knowledgement and magic that is Lost Magic that you can use.

Soon, I reached the guild and opened the big doors. I gasped. Why? Because the guild was kicking and punching and hurting Wendy-chan and Levy-chan! They have so much bruise. The guild were shouting 'You are so weak!', 'Get out of the guild!', 'You two, you should get out of this guild!' And 'You shouldn't had join here! You two are weak and pathetic!'. Master Makarov wasn't there because he was on a meeting with Magic Council.

They kicked them like a bag. There clothes were ripped here in there but not actually ripped like rape. There were a lot of bruises here and there on their body. There were a lot of blood. They're mouth have a thick line of blood and have bloody nose. They were a mess. I didn't move an inch. I didn't move. I can't keep it anymore and shouted: "Stop it!" I shouted at them.

Soon, they stopped and looked at me with fierce eyes. 'Eh? W-what I-is it?' I thought shakily. They ran up to me and started punching me instead! And they shouted the things they said to Levy-chan and Wendy-chan! Some punched me in the face, some kicked my shin and some punched me in the stomach, making me cough blood.

"Lu-Chan!" Wendy and Levy Shouted. "Ugh.." I grunted, still punched and kicked.

My clothes were almost ripped too. Wendy and Levy were crying now. I soon felt my tears gonna go down. I kept them from falling. My eyes soon started to close and my tears started to fall down. One of them got the advantage and kicked me in the back causing me to spit more blood and stumble forwards and got kicked in the stomach. My body got limp and passed out, all I heard was a blunt "Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Stay with us!" And completely passed out.

_'Is this... The end?'_ I thought.

_Normal P.O.V._

A buff man with black hair wearing black pants and a black shirt was walking to the guild. Lets just say, it's Gajeel. He was done on the job when he smelt blood seeking out of the guild. He's eyes widened and ran to the guild as fast as he can.

He reached the guild and burst it open, only to see Lucy passed out and Wendy and Levy crying beside her saying 'Stay with us, Lu-chan!'. And around them were the guild mates. They were glaring daggers at Levy and Wendy and Lucy.

"Oi, What did you do to them?" He shouted. "We just took care of the weaklings." One of them shouted. Well, lets say that Team Natsu wasn't there because they were on the mission and Mirajane was on a vacation. They weren't there to protect them.

Soon enough, He glared at them furiously that everybody got a cold shiver in their spine. "You Traitors." He growled. "Come on Shrimp, Wendy. Lets go somewhere to treat your wounds." Gajeel huffed. He soon carried Lucy and they ran to an nearby infirmary.

* * *

**End of Chapter! Yay~ Thanks for reading!**

**And I'm sorry for this reasons:**

**1. I'm Sorry for the Mistakes**

**2. I'm Sorry for the lot of OOCness of the characters!**

**3. I'm Sorry if some of it have the jumbled things**

Next Chapter: Next Target: Juvia Loxar


	2. Next Target: Juvia Loxar

**Title: Scarlet Knights**

**Summary: **_Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?_

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Hurt & Comfort,Friendship**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Language: English (Of course!)**

* * *

Here's a little story for y'all~

**Me: New Chapter! Yay~**

**Natsu: Oi, Jersey-chan, Why I'm not here? *thick angry mark on top of head***

**Me: Ask Lucy.**

**Natsu: Oi, Luce, Why Im not here? **

**Lucy: Dunno, ask Jersey.**

**Me: Dunno. **

**Natsu: *pouts* **

**Me: Can someone do the Disclaimer?**

**Juvia: *pops out of nowhere* Can Juvia do it?**

**Me: *screams in suprise* O-okay.**

**Juvia: Jersey-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail but Juvia owns Fairy Tail.**

**Me: ...**

* * *

_Juvia's P.O.V._

Juvia was finally done on a mission that is protecting a village called "Romania Village **(A/N: I made that up.)**" from the Fire Mage thieves that destroy their homes and kept them as slaves.

Juvia defeated them easily because Juvia is more powerful than them and Water reflects fire.

Juvia is now walking to the guild to rest for awhile because Juvia's magic lost.

Juvia sees the guild doors and about to open them, when suddenly 5 fists and 5 kicks came to Juvia. "Kyaaa!" Juvia squeaked. "Get out of here! You don't deserve to be here!" The Guild shouted at Juvia.

_'What did Juvia do?'_ Juvia Thought. "What did Juvia do?" Juvia asked. "You Weakling! You don't deserve to be here! Just join Lucy,Wendy,Levy and Gajeel! You will fit in them! They are weaklings like you too!" One in the guild shouted.

_'Huh?_' Juvia thought. _'Maybe Juvia should go to Love Rival'_ Juvia thought.

_Lucy P.O.V._

_'Huh? Ow, my body hurts._' I thought. I opened my eyes slowly, the light up on my face blinded me and closed my eyes quickly. I then turned my head around and open my eyes and blinked a lot. "Levy-chan? Wendy-chan?" I stuttered. I was lying on my bed with the blankets covering my body, which is full of bandages.

"Oh, Hello, Lu-chan. I see you've woken up." Levy-chan smiled, grabbing a chair nearby and putting it beside my bed and her sitting on it. I saw that her face and body have bandages. "How are you feeling now?" Levy-chan asked.

"I'm kinda feeling sore and a little fine." I answered. "Oh I see. By the way, Gajeel carried you here because he saw us had bruises and you passed out. You've been past out for 7 hours. It's 2:00 pm now." Levy-chan said. "Okay, thanks , Levy-chan. Where is Wendy-chan?" I asked. "Oh, Wendy-chan? She healed herself and us and got tired and is sleeping by now." Levy answered, pointing at the next bed beside mine to my left.

"What do you think should we do now?" I asked. "The best thing to do is leave the guild." Levy frowned. "Okay, I think we 4 should leave tomorrow morning because Master Makarov will be back. The guild cause as pain and suffering. They said we were weak and-" I didn't finished my sentence when I heard a knock from the door. It opened and revealed a woman with blue straight-curly hair wearing a hat with blue clothing which is torned a little, she had bruises on her legs and arms and her face. It was the one and only Juvia Loxar.

"Juvia-San? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Juvia got said to be weak and pathetic by the whole guild." Juvia stated as her tears were falling down. "What?" Levy gasped. "They said that Juvia should join Love Rival, Levy-San, Gajeel-San and Wendy-chan. They said that Juvia and you were weaklings." Juvia added, many tears falling down her eyes. Levy-chan stood up and patted Juvia in the back. "Don't cry, Juvia-San." Levy said still patting her back. "So, Juvia, Do you think we should leave the guild?" I asked. Her face lit up and said: "Juvia agrees, Lucy-San!" Juvia squeaked. I giggled and chuckled the same time.

"Can Juvia call Love Rival as Lucy-San?" Juvia asked. "Sure, Juvia-San!" I smiled. "Yay!" Juvia cheered and jumped at me and hug me tight.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Gajeel asked, popping out of nowhere. "Kyaaa!" We squeaked. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Levy-chan pouted. "Geehee. So, Bunny Girl is awake, huh?" Gajeel said. "Yesh. By the way, Gajeel, should we 5 leave the guild?" I asked. "Dunno." Gajeel answered. I pouted. "Jeez, what's your answer?" I asked again. "Gee, you're no fun. But okay." Gajeel Smirked.

Wendy then woke up from the sudden noise. "Hello, Minna-San." Wendy greeted. "Oh, Wendy is awake now. Should we ask her?" Levy-chan asked. "Yeah, we should ask Wendy-chan." Juvia said. "Okay. Wendy-chan, do you think we should leave the guild?" I asked in a straight face. "We should because the guild said we were weak." Wendy frowned. "Okay then, tomorrow we ask master. We go to the guild at 8:00 am." I said. They nodded. My body was a lot fine now. "Any of you hungry?" I asked. Then all of our stomach growled. We blushed a tint of pink. "I think we all are. Why don't we go to a restaurant?" I asked. They nodded quickly. I chuckled.

We dressed ourselves and went to a nearby restaurant thats food is delicious and not that high in price. We went to a park and walked around. We then felt our selves tired and went to our own homes.

* * *

**New chapter~ Thanks for the faves and follows~ it means a lot to me. **

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Jersey-chan Out!**


	3. Leaving The Guild

**Title: Scarlet Knights**

**Summary: **_Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?_

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Hurt & Comfort,Friendship**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Language: English (Of course!)**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

Morning came. The sun shined brightly. Ray of sun shine poked in my blanket. I woke up. I yawned and stood up. I fixed my bed and glanced at the clock, it was 6:49 am.

After I finished fixing my bed, I went to the door and went down the stairs.

I went to the bathroom and got a hot bath. After 25 minutes of bathing, I took my yellow towel and covered it around my naked body and got upstairs and grabbed clothes that consisted of a Black T-shirt with red splats and on the middle of it, it says "Knights" in white color and black pants.

I cooked breakfast and ate them quickly. Not wanting to be late, I glanced in the clock, it was

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and putted in a high pony. I got a pair of black keds and wore them. I glanced at the wall clock and it was already 7:45.

Lastly, I got my keys and whip and went to the guild. I saw Levy-chan waving at me, shouting 'Lu-chan! Good Morning!'. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and white knee shorts and blue-white slippers. She was with Gajeel, who was wearing his normal clothes, Wendy, who was wearing a blue t-shirt with cute little wings as designs and blue knee shorts and blue slippers, and lastly Juvia, who is wearing her normal clothes. (Clothes she wore in the G.M.G.)

"Yo, Bunny Girl." Gajeel greeted. "Hello Lucy-San!" Juvia and Wendy greeted in unison. "You guys ready?" I asked them, earning a nod.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled as I opened the big doors of the guild. I sweat dropped, everyone was still asleep. 'Perfect.' I thought. I motioned the guys that all of our soon-to-be-ex-guild-mates were asleep. We tiptoed quietly in the guild and we walk quietly up the stairs, where Master Makarov's office is.

I knocked firmly in the door and opened the door gently. We saw Master Makarov surrounded with papers that belong to the Magic Council. Master Makarov was signing every paper of it and he noticed us and looked up to us. He smiled."Hello, Children. What makes you come here?" Master asked. "Uhm, Master, I don't know on how I can say this, but can we leave the guild?" I asked. "But why, my child?" He frowned. "It's because the guild, minus Team Natsu and Mirajane, said that we were weak and pathetic." Juvia and Levy said. "I understand, can you please give me all of your guild marks?" He said.

"Yes, Master." We girls said. We handed up our guild marks to Master. He covered our guild marks with his hand and casted a magic on it that makes it disappear. "When will you come back?" Master asked. "We don't know, Master." I answered. "Okay, I will miss you all." He said, crying a little, spreading his arms, motioning us to hug him. We hug him tightly and said our good byes. We went down the stairs, and we saw Team Natsu came up to us. "Hey Luce! Lets go on a mission!" Natsu grinned. "I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't. I'm not part of the guild anymore." I frowned. "What? But why?" Gray asked. "While you were on a mission, the guild said we were weak and pathetic." Levy answered.

"What!? Why would they do that?!" Erza shouted with a dark aura around her. "As what we said, we were said to be weak and pathetic." I cried.

"Before you go, give us a hug." Natsu said, sobbing a little. We hug each other tightly, and said our sad goodbyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked. "Explore the world?" Levy asked. "How about we train and make our own guild?" I asked. "Yeah! But how will we train and where?" Juvia asked. They all looked at me. "I know where we can!" I squeaked. "Where?" Gajeel asked. "In my old mansion, and there would be a suprise for it!" I smirked. They got a cold shiver in their spine.

"Let's got to our houses and pack our stuff. I will send a celestial spirit to keep your appliances in the celestial world." I said. "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius! Gate of the lyre, I open thee! Lyra! Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" I summoned. "Tch, Why did you ca-" Aquarius was about to say something when she saw Juvia. "Juvia-chan!" She squirmed. I sweat dropped. "Okay, Aquarius, Juvia-san you go as partners. Aquarius, I need you to get all Juvia-San's things. Lyra,Wendy, the same. Loke and Gajeel, same and Virgo with Levy and same." I ordered. "Tch, don't go ordering me around. Get a boyfriend already."Aquarius smirked while I blushed and pouted. "Yes, Princess." Loke said as he kissed my hand and blushed beet red. "Yes, Hime. Punishment later?" Virgo asked. "No Punshiments." I sweat dropped. "Yes, Lucy-sama!" Lyra cheered.

"But how about you, Lucy-San?" Wendy asked. "Wendy! Wendy!" A voice of a cat shouted. It was Charle. She was flying high and was sweating buckets. "Charle!" Wendy squirmed as she ran to hug her. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked. "I left guild because I won't have my own dragon slayer." She said. "Oh okay."

"Back to the topic, how about you, Lucy-San?" Wendy asked again. "Well, I can always call Horologium." I said. Suddenly, a poof was heard and Horologium was there. "I heard you call, Lucy-sama" Horologium said. "Eh? I haven't called you!" I gasped. "Uhm, Princess, We can summon ourselves with our own." Loke sweat dropped. "That why sometimes I appear magically infront of you." Loke added. "Oh yeah. Well anyways, lets go now. We need to pack!" I said. "Aye!" They shouted, pumping their fists up.

Soon, we left and got to our house packed. We told them to bring our things to the celestial world and keep it. We then said to the land owner of the house that we don't need the house anymore and they understand.

We met in the train station with their bags, full of clothes behind them. We got our tickets to the Heartfilia Konzern where we will train.

"Here we are!" I shouted. The others stood there in awe, stunned in how big the mansion was. "Come on, guys! We need to go!" I said, trying to snap out of their minds. We walked in the forest near the mansion where we will train.

* * *

**New Chapter again! Yay~ I hope it's long enough. **

**Thanks for the faves and follows!**

**Jersey-chan Out!**


	4. AN : Some OC's Information & Tips!

Hello! Sorry for disappointing you but this is not a chapter. This will be the information for the future OCs that I will use:

* * *

_Scarlet Knights OCs_

1. Ada Fumino, who is 17, has straight Blue hair that reached her waist and has ice-blue eyes. She uses Ice Magic and Snow Magic. She wears a white straight cloth around her breasts that fit her perfectly **(Imagine Erza's Japanese Cloth/Normal Fight Robes' upper cloth)**. She wears blue skinny jeans and she wears a white coat with shinny blue outlines on it.

2. Rin Yoto is 18, has curly red orange hair that reached her upper leg and has a red eye on the right and orange on the left eye. She uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. She wears an orange color spaghetti shirt and white shorts. She is the younger sister of Yukishama Yoto. She is playful and happy the times, but when you somehow get on her bad side, she will burn you to crisp.

3. Yukishama Yoto is 18, has straight blue hair with sky blue color streaks on it and has ocean color eyes. He uses Water Dragon Slaying Magic. He wears a blue colored V-neck T-shirt and black pants. He is the older brother of Rin Yoto. He is somehow gentleman-like, always serious and arrogant, being the protective brother he is, he always tease his sister in funny ways.

4. Mikasa Moka, is the youngest. She is only 16 years old. She has curly blond hair that reached her waist and has green blue eyes. She uses skill requip **(I** **made that up!)**, which is a requip that requips skills and changes your armour. **(Do you know League of Legends? The skills will be the character's skill and the armour is the clothing of the character. For Example: Mikasa says "S.A. Requip: Caitlyn! Piltover Peacemaker! Her clothing change into the following character's clothing.)**. She wears a pink dress that looks like spaghetti shirt but the strap is thick and has skirt-like trimmings on the bottom. She is often describe as cute and sexy. She has a cute personality but has the most dark side when you get to her bad side.

5. Aono Yagama is 18, He has Dark Grey hair that's spiky upwards and he has black eyes. He uses Gravity Magic and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic. He wears an all-white tuxedo except his red tie. He acts arrogant and cheery but most of the time he is always a gentleman.

**That's All!**

**Later on, Sting and Rogue will join the Scarlet Knights because of some Major things! Please Wait!**

**Jersey-chan OUT!**


	5. In the Dragon Realm

**Title: Scarlet Knights**

**Summary: **_Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?_

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Hurt & Comfort,Friendship**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Language: English (Of course!)**

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V._

We walked in the forest near the mansion where we will train. It was very peaceful. The birds chirping and the wind blowing gently. We already liked it in here. "Okay, Stand back guys." I ordered and they followed quickly.

I closed my eyes and chanted a spell: "I am the Dragon Princess, I command you to open a gate to the Dragon Realm!" I opened my eyes and I soon glowed. It can almost blind the others so they closed their eyes tight shut.

Soon, the light slowly died down and we were in a different world, which is, The Dragon Realm. The others who are not Dragon Slayers gasped in surprise. "Where are we, Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked. "We are in..." Wendy stopped. "...The Dragon Realm." Gajeel continued.

They're eyes widened. A dragon with yellow scales came flying down infront of them. "Oh. Hello, Lucy-sama. I see you have come and brought guests. Welcome in the Dragon Realm!" Said the Dragon. "Yes, Lila. They are my friends." I answered. "Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Lila, the Dragon of All. I am referred as the most powerful dragon. I am a best friend of Queen Layla Heartfilia, which is Lucy-sama's mother. We were great friends." Lila said, in a angelic voice.

"Let's me show you all where will you stay. Please hop on my back and hold on tight." Lila said. "Hai!" We said. We slowly hopped on her back and she started flapping her wings.

We were now flying on her back. Nobody of us dared to look down because it was high. We reached the clouds and we grew more shiver-ish.

We then reached our destination. We were infront of a gigantic house or mansion. It has white color on it. We stood there in awe.

Soon enough, Lila glowed and turned in to a human. She has blond hair and was tied in a high pony. She wore a yellow dress that reached up to her knees and has a cute yellow ribbon on the collar. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, visitors." Lila smiled. "I am Levy McGarden. I use solid script magic." Levy introduced. "Ms. Levy, you will train with Sol." Lila said. "The names Gajeel Redfox. I use Iron Dragon Slaying Magic." Gajeel said. "Are you somehow affiliated with Metalicana? If you are, he will improved your magic and will make you more stronger." Lili Stated. "GeeHee. I'm gonna meet that geezer again." Gajeel smirked.

Then suddenly, dragons came flying down around us. "Hello, Lucy-sama." They greeted. "Hello!" I cheered. "Yo, Gajeel, Who you callin' Geezer?" Snorted Metalicana. "Especially the old man that I used to know." Gajeel answered. "Jee." Metalicana sighed.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, the foster daughter of Grandeeney. I use sky dragon slaying magic." Wendy introduced. "And this is Charle. My exceed." Wendy said, holding Charle up on the air. "Wendy?" A voice said, it was her foster parent, Grandeeney. "Grandeeney-San!" She squealed in delight as she ran to her dragon. "I missed you so much!" Grandeeney cried. "Me too!" Wendy said. She wiped her tears.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar. Juvia uses Water Magic." Juvia Inroduced. **'She talks in a third person'** Everyone sweat dropped. "Ms. Juvia, you will train under Oceania. She will improved your water magic and she will teach you Water Dragon Slaying Magic." Lila smiled. "Yay! Arigato, Lila-San!" Juvia Squealed.

"And for Lucy-sama, I will train you. Juvia-San, please go to that dragon." Lila pointed out to Oceania. "And Ms. Levy, Please go to that Dragon." Lila pointed out to Sol. "You all will be training under us for 1 year and 6 months. Please be prepared. Your clothes are now all inside the mansion. Why don't we have a tour first?" Lila offered. "Sure, Lila-San!" Lucy said.

"Follow Me." Lila said. We said our good byes to do dragons. We toured around the mansion for about 1 hour and 25 minutes. It was humongous. There were about 20 bed rooms! Our rooms were on the 3rd floor, where everything is gold and has damask signs on the walls and floors.

Lets me describe the mansion. On the outside, it has the big golden main doors. It has a chisel-like design. In the Inside, there is big living room, containing 3 comfy sofas on each side of the coffee table, which is on the middle of the sofas. Infront of it, is a bug flat screen TV. On both side of it, it has 2 vases with a bunch of roses in it.

Then there is the kitchen and dining room. On the Kitchen, they have a long table use for placing the ingredients. They all have the kitchen supplies, everything. On the Dining Room, there is a rather long table with a white cloth on top of it with gold outlines on the end of it. It has 10 chairs, meaning 5 on each side.

_**2nd Floor**_

The 2nd floor was beautiful. In the hallways, It has 5 doors. On the first room, it was the gym. Second room is the computer room. Third room is the Movie Room. The 4th room is the Game Room, which is my favorite one. And lastly, the 5th room is the Library. Levy squealed in delight. Well me and Levy liked reading books. In the Library, it was a big room. It was filled with different kinds of books.

**_3rd Floor_**

On the Third floor, it has 5 doors on each side. It was the guest's room. I had my own. The walls were yellow with little stars scattered on it and on the floor was wood. Smooth Wood. I have a king-sized bed and on both side of it, has a bedside table with a lamp on top of it. Infront of my bed was a large TV. A closet on beside of my Tv. My room had a balcony, where you can inhale fresh air. There was a comfy chair and a table on it. My room was perfect. Lets go to the guest rooms. On each guest room, they had the same patern as mine but the walls were all light green and the floor was dark green.

**Lastly, On the Fourth Floor,**

The Fourth floor was the rooftop. It has a big pool on the middle of it and had beach chairs around it. On the railings, was a thick glass that was surrounding the whole area.

"Wow, the swimming pool is so clean! Can we go there later?" Wendy asked, with puppy eyes. I couldn't resist but just said fine.

"Let us all eat first. You all must be tired and hungry from your journey. Come on and follow me to the dining room. We will prepare you all dinner." Lila smiled. "Thank you, Lila-San" We thanked, earning a smile from her.

We followed her to the dining room. We sat normally on the chairs and waited patiently for the food. The kitchen door soon bursted open and people where coming out, holding food on their hands."Dinner, is served! Bon appetit!" The chef said. "Thank you." I thanked.

We ate in silence and soon finished eating. "Hime, it's late by now. You all should rest. We will al take care all the things in here." Lila said. "Thanks for the food and thank you, Lila-San. Come on guys." I motioned. They nodded and went upstairs to sleep. We soon change in our nightgowns and slept in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End! Did you like it? No? Yes? No?**

**Ill update tomorrow. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**Jersey-chan OUT! *poof***


	6. Training with Wendy and Grandeeney Prt 1

**Jersey-chan Here! Another Chapter is Posted Again!**

**I've been having messages and Reviews odor me to update. *pouts* **

**Well, Here it is! Sorry, If I made you wait for a long time.**

**I was planning on updating this fanfic but everytime I want to update, I need to post some pictures in some pages in Facebook! Gee.**

**So, Please read and Enjoy! See ya!**

**Dont Forget to Read my new Fanfic, My Prince (Crack Couple: ZerCy). Zeref x Lucy one which is my favorite couple along with RoLu,LaLu and StiLu.**

* * *

**Title: Scarlet Knights**

**Summary: **_Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Gajeel left the guild for some major problems. They formed their own guild called Scarlet Knights. Mages joined their guild and one of them who joined were The Great Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What happened and why did the The Duo joined Scarlet Knights? Enjoy Reading! Will Lucy fall In love of Sting or not?_

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Hurt & Comfort,Friendship**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Language: English (Of course!)**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V. (Lucy's room)_

Morning Came once again. The sun shined brightly through the windows and pass the blankets. It was a Wonderful day.

A figure then sitted up and yawned, her blonde hair, was all over her face. "Good Morning!" Lucy yawned. She threw her blanket aside and stood up and yawned again. She fixed her beddings and headed to her personal bathroom. She opened the door of her bathroom and went stripped her clothes and twisted the faucet where water pour out on the tub. She smiled to herself and jumped on the tub.

"Ahhhh~ This feels so niiiiccee!" She squealed, sinking down more to the water, her nose and feet visible. Her tub smelled vanilla and strawberries.

She rose up on her tub and grabbed a soap, and began rubbing it to her body. She sank a little and washed her body. She grabbed a shampoo and putted on her head, rubbing it, making lots of bubbles. She giggled.

She rinsed her head immediately and jumped out of the tub. She grabbed her towel and covered her naked body. Droplets of water dripping out. She went to her bathroom sink and brushed her teeth.

When she was done, she went out of the bathroom and ran to her closet and grabbed a yellow t-shirt and a white knee shorts with a pair of yellow keds and wore them quickly. She glanced up the clock, and the time was 8:01. She brushed her hair and went out of her room. She checked her friends room, to see if they are still asleep but they were gone now!

She ran down the stairs and to the living room. She saw Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy watching TV on their Nightgowns while Levy and Charle was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, Bunny Girl." Gajeel greeted. "Morning, Lucy-San!" Juvia and Wendy greeted. "Morning, where is Levy and Charle?" She asked. "In the Library." Gajeel answered. "Thanks." Lucy smiled. "By the way, did you ate already?" Lucy asked. "Nope, but can we all later eat together?" Wendy asked. "Sure. I'll be back. I'll call you all later when we finish making breakfast." Lucy smiled.

Lucy went upstairs and went to the Library and saw Levy and Charle on the floor, still on the pajamas, sitting, reading books while pile of books were around them. Some book were scattered. They turned their heads and looked at me. "Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy waved. "Morning! Did you ate?" Lucy asked. "Nope, when I finished taking a bath, I dashed out of my room and immediately ran inside here." Levy answered. "Well, How did Gajeel knew you were here?" Lucy asked again. "Oh, When they woke up, they saw me dashing out of the hallways." Levy smiled. "Oh." Lucy Giggled. "Why don't we eat first and did the 3 ate?" Lucy asked. "Uhh, I don't know." Levy said.

"Come on Charle, Lets eat." Lucy said, earning a nod from Charle. "Come on, lets make breakfast together. The chef, maids and dragons are still asleep." I said

_Lucy's P.O.V. _

We went down the stairs and to the kitchen and made some breakfast. We made sandwiches, bacons, eggs, breads and coffee, and some food for the other people in e mansion. "Breakfast's ready!" I shouted on the hallways. I heard thumping and running noise from the hallways and saw Juvia, Gajeel and Wendy's sparkling eyes and drooling mouths. I giggled and motioned them to sit on dining room. We brought out all the food and putted them all on the table. "Here ya go." I said. "Yay!" They cheered while I chuckled. I sat down on the chairs and ate my breakfast. Beside we're Levy-chan and Wendy.

After 7 minutes of eating, we cleaned the table and washed the dishes. We saw the maids and the other people in the mansion yawning. They saw us and said sorry for being late. "Oh, it's okay. Come in and eat, we had a lot of food that we prepared." I smiled. "Thank you, Lucy-sama." One of the maids said, bowing down to me and rose up immediately. "Lucy-San, Where is Lila-San?" Juvia asked. "Now that you mention it, where is she?" I asked myself. "I'm right here, Hime." A voice said. " we looked on the direction of the voice and we saw Lila in a white dress. "Good Morning, Hime." Lila bowed. "Good Morning, Lila-San." Wendy greeted. We then soon greeted her Good morning too like Wendy.

The others soon took a bath and wore their normal clothes. **(The ones They wore in the guild!) **"Are you all ready to train?" Lila asked in a serious tone. "Yes." We answered. "Very well. Follow me to the battle grounds and we shall train. All of your recommeneded dragons we'll be there too." Lila said. **(A/N: If you haven't remembered the 5's dragon, it looks like this. Lucy = Lila ; Wendy + Charle = Grandeeney ; Levy = Sol ; Juvia = Ocenia ; Gajeel = Metalicana)**

We followed her out to the mansion and into the battle grounds. We saw 5 dragons around us, sitting around us. Lila guides as to our dragons and we soon trained under them. Firstly, Lets go to Wendy.

_Wendy's P.O.V._

I followed Grandeeney with Charle by my side and we walked in a place, filled with fog. Grandeeney soon glowed and turned into a human. She was wearing a blue dress with a thin strap on the shoulder part. Her blue dress reached her knees. Soon, the fog disappeared and there it was, The Battle Field. Charle soon flied to a rock, not far away and sat there, watching us. "So, Grandeeney-San, what will you teach me by now, Grandeeney-San?" I asked. "Firstly, I will improve your stamina first. I want you to run around this battle field until 5 hours." Grandeeney ordered. "Hai!" I said. I run around the battle field for 5 hours and every 20 laps, I feel tired but I kept on going and going.

After 5 hours, "Stop!" Grandeeney shouted and I immediately stopped and fell down tired and panted heavily. "Take a break for 30 minutes and after that, you will run for 3 hours more." Grandeeney said. I pouted.

* * *

**Yo! Chapter 6 so far! Sorry for the Mistakes too!**

**Next Chapter would be...**

**Part 2 of Wendy's Training. **

**Note: They will train for about 1 year and 6 months, Just reminding.**

**Jersey-chan Out! *Poof!***


End file.
